


liquid nitrogen

by skeletalbeings



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, basically how shyleen got there, btw she’s the woman who got burned by liquid nitrogen in the doom patrol episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: pretty much how shyleen lao becomes fever, and a bit of a pov on her during that scene in the doom patrol episode, i might continue this with her recovery and maybe pair her with larry (he did call her hot ;)just something i wanted to write.





	liquid nitrogen

her knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white, neatly trimmed nails imprinting crescents into her palms. the whole protest had become such a disaster, it had only taken one smart-ass remark to send the crowd into an uproar, and nothing she tried would calm them down.

 

onlookers passed the rioting crowd by with only a curious glance, some maybe even annoyed, and some even began to power up mobiles, recording the chaos.

 

shyleen desperately tried to push past them, she had to get to her brother, he must be terrified. he hated crowds, and she’d forced him to come.

 

someone harshly slammed against her shoulder, but she soldiered forward, ignoring the harsh glares and angry yelling, she had to get to him.

 

she was shoved once more, before she could turn to them to give them a piece of her mind, hands pulled her away. she spotted his familiar head of inky black hair, he caught her gaze, his cries unheard as hands shoved her backwards.

 

a loud explosion sounded behind her, perhaps a firework. but everyone began to rush away from her, she realised why only seconds later, the man who had fallen in his terror become drowned in liquid nitrogen, he ceased to move mere milliseconds later.

 

just as the wave of burning cold hit her, she could’ve sworn her brother waved at her.

 

she didn’t find out if he had, because her eyes began to freeze, limbs becoming stiff, until she fell into darkness, the sounds of terrified screams being the last thing she heard.

 

________________________________________

 

something was wrong, she shouldn’t be awakening, it shouldn’t be so damn cold, these people shouldn’t be standing above her, wearing something resembling a doctors outfit. nothing looked or felt right.

 

then it hit her all at once, the protest, the riot, her brother, being forced to the ground, the explosion.

 

her breath hitched, she fought against her restrains that trapped her, her tears seemed to freeze against her skin.

 

“-it’s freezing in here” a woman remarked, shyleen didn’t know, but that woman resembled someone she’d seen in an old movie, but now wasn’t the time.

 

“she’s altering the temperature around us” this man seemed the most professional, but she was completely terrified, so cold, trapped.

 

“HELP ME!” she screamed, shaking her wrists in an effort to free herself, she become aware of the horrifying burns that covered her body, skin tinged blue from the liquid nitrogen, she cried more.

 

“-blankets” the old man ordered, and a green haired boy alongside a fucking robot of all things threw multiple scratchy woollen blankets around her body, they held her down.

 

from the shadows a young girl stepped forward almost as if she were afraid, but she strode forward with determination, as soon as she got close enough the terrified young woman felt the girl grasp her wrist. eyes turning inky black, veins forming around her eyes.

 

“i can help her, shh” her voice rasped, and suddenly shyleen began to feel something warm inside her, but that should not be possible.

 

shyleen wanted to sleep, she felt so calm despite the circumstances, against her wishes she fell asleep. so at peace. finally free.


End file.
